Sickness and it's result
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: A fight with Blossom only leads Buttercup into the rain outside. Her saviors aren't what she expected, but maybe it's just as good.
1. Chapter 1

**Sickness and it's results.**

**Okay, in this the three girls have been upped a bit. No longer the weird dolls. Even if they are still young, they look like normal teens. I haven't seen the anime PPG so I don't know much from it. If ya don't like it, dun read. **

**I do not own the pairing or people. If I did there'd be a lot more interesting plots**

**Enjoy.**

**--------------**

"Mnn.." Buttercup could feel her head pounding, her chest lifting and falling as she continued to breathe in and out. She could vaguely remember passing out onto the cold pavement on the side after storming from the house. Why had she run off? Oh yes… A fight with Blossom, the ever motherly pain in her ass. She hadn't been feeling well already and her sister screaming at her did nothing to help the rising nauseous feeling in her stomach. Something about the way she dressed was the cause of the bitter argument. Since getting a much better body and fingers for god's sake, the black haired hero had taken to wearing black pants and various tight skinned tops, her hands covered by leather cut-off gloves and even high-tops for shoes. Why dress like a little kid when they no longer looked like ones? No more looking like fucking creepy headed dolls. She could remember Bubbles making an attempt to calm the argument, her efforts in vain as the screaming continued.

"Jesus…" She groaned for a second time, her hands digging into the sheets below her as she forced herself to sit up. Sheets… and a pillow resting beneath her head to keep her level. This defiantly wasn't the hard, cold pavement from before where she remembered crash landed. She lifted her head, forcing her blurry eyes to open as she looked around.

From what she saw the room was small, the bed she was on pushed against the dark blue wall, the blinds lowered on the windows, though she could hear the rain pouring outside. Scattered around the floor were various clothes and from the looks of it, they belonged to a boy. A computer and desk against the other wall, the screen blinking a faint blue glow. Wait… Boy's clothes?

Buttercup felt her face slowly go red, the blush matching the redness from her already fevered skin. As quickly as she could, she shoved the sheets aside to check on her own body. Her clothes were gone, replaced by a long black t-shirt with the words 'Soccer sucks, play rock'. The shirt came down to her thighs, her pale legs revealed.

"Son of a bitch!" She shoved the sheet back into place, gripping the fabric tightly as if worried. Someone had undressed her and seen her naked?! Whoever it was, she was going too...

"So, you're awake now? Good." Her head snapped up to stare at the door, her face reddening to an even darker shade then before. Ace raised an eyebrow behind the dark sunglasses, his lips pulled back into the familiar fanged smirk he normally wore, a tray of something balanced between his green skinned fingers. "We was wondering if you'd ever wake up." He stepped more into the room, closing the door with his foot. At the still gawking face of the power puff girl, his smirk grew just a bit. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Y…You undressed me, you fucking pervert!" Was the first thing from Buttercup's mouth as she pulled the sheets closer to her body. No question of where she was or if she was going to live. Just an insult at the greasy haired gangster.

"Yeah? We had ta. You were soakin' wet!" His voice rose in a slight mimic of her scream as he set the tray down against the crooked bedside table. "Your clothes are in the washing machine, how's your head?"

She still glared at him, the glow in her eyes faint with her sickness. If he was planning to attack her, would she be able to kick him off without passing out? "...Where am I?" She spoke slowly through gritted teeth, staring at the green skinned male.

Ace returned the look with the same smirk, his hands grabbing hold of the bottle that laid on the small try. He unwound the cap and carefully poured out two little pills. "Take these." He seemed to be avoiding the other questions she was asking. He held out the pills to her, looking as if he expected her to grab them. Buttercup continued to stare at him, her mouth opening and closing much like a fish would. He breathed out a sigh, tilting his head to the side as he dropped his hand back down to his side. "If I tell ya, will you take the fucking medicine?" He asked.

"..Depends if I like the answer." She retorted, her hands still clenched together.

"Right..." He chuckled as if amused, moving away from her and grasping hold of the desk chair. He spun it around, sitting on the back of it as he faced the glaring superhero. Normally at her appearance, he'd be frightened enough to wet himself. When she was sick however... Not much of a big threat. "Well... We was out walkin' and we came across you laying on the pavement. Kinda thought you were dead, until you started groaning and rolling on the ground. We picked ya up and brought you back ta my house." He held out his arms as if gesutering around the room at everything. It was kinda funny how they found the ever lovely black haired girl.

---------

_"Come on, you idiots...! It's raining and I'm getting soaked!" Ace snarled in return from underneath the umbrella, glancing through his glasses toward the lagging members of his gang. It had started pouring down on them and it was lucky they had the sense to bring things to cover them up. Aturo held the umbrella over Big Billy's head as he was balanced on the giant's shoulders. Snake held the other umbrella, tongue flicking out as he slid over in his normal way to where their leader was._

_The leader gave a faint snort, adjusting the object over his head as he looked between the three of them. Wait... _Three? _"Where the hell is Grubber now?" _

_"PPPBT!"_ _At the sound their more looney member made, Ace turned his head to look over. The smaller person was pointing his stubby fingers down the alleyway, his tongue sticking out in his normal way of speaking. "There's someone down there?" It was common knowledge only the members of the gang could ever understand what the hell he was saying. Ace shifted the umbrella, making his way over in short strides to where their small member stood. Grubber continued to point, his tongue sticking out with a garbled sound and spit that mixed to the ground with rain. "What da' mean it's a girl?"_

_"PPPBT!" _

_At the insistence of the other, he grunted once more as he made his way into the darkened alleyway. A few pieces of trash littered the floor along with a screeching cat or two. As Grubber said there was a body laying face down on the dirty ground. He raised an eyebrow, slowly kneeling down once he reached the body. "Shit..." The body looked familiar. He reached out with one hand, turning it over which caused a slight yelp to leave through his mouth. The girl who normally with her sisters beat the gang into a bloody pulp. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed to a bright red as she laid there. _

_"Shit..." He cursed, moving his gaze down to her attire. Nothing seemed ripped or out of place... **So she wasn't raped... **For some reason that caused him to breathe out happily, before he mentally slapped himself. _

_"Issss ssshe alive?" He twisted his head back to look where Snake was standing, his umbrella held in his hand as he looked to the dark haired two. _

_"Yeah... I think so." Ace used his free hand, pressing it lightly against the girl's neck._

_Buttercup let out a faint groan, her hand reaching up as if to swat the hand away from her. The Leader yanked his hand back as if being punched. So the little firecracker was still kicking? He reached back, shoving the umbrella he had been holding into Snake's hands. The slinky teen let out a surprised hiss, nearly dropping the object as Ace kept kneeling. The older teen reached down, sliding his arms down underneath the girl and carefully lifting her up. She groaned a second time, her head falling to rest against his chest as she was moved. Ace stood carefully, keeping her balanced in his arms as he turned back to the others waiting, Snake holding the umbrella's tightly and Billy blinking as Grubber let out another spitting noise that sounded like 'What now?'_

_"We'll....just...take her with us."_

_-------------------------------_

Buttercup blinked this time, raising her own eyebrows as she looked over to the green skinned male. This was his house... Which meant this was his room? "...So...you...kidnapped me and stripped me down to my underwear?!"

"We don't kidnap and I didn't undress ya... Snake did. And...no. We kinda removed those other things too." A slight grin spread over his lips once more, glad for once his skintone hid the faint redness that was creeping over his own face. He had let the slinky member undress her carefully while he changed out of his own wet clothes and he had... sneaked peeks at the hero's naked body, couldn't blame him really. Not bad for a girl who would beat him senseless on a normal day. She definatly wasn't a little bubble doll anymore.

"YOU TOOK OFF MY BRA AND PANTIES, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Still swore like a truckdriver though.

Ace raised his hand, jamming his finger into his ear and twisting it a bit. "Think I just went deaf...and we had ta." He repeated. "You coulda gotten sick...er."

The teen hero stared at him, breathing out slowly before she began to cough. She moved her hands from the sheets, hitting her chest lightly to somehow dislodge whatever made her cough. There was movement and the bed seemed to shift as the older male sat beside her, putting a hand on her back as he patted the spot to help. "Easy, kid... Come on." He handed a glass of water to her. She reluctantly took it, sipping down the water as the coughing fit subsided. "...Thanks." She held the glass in her hands, her body shaking slightly as she began to relax. First sickness, a fight with her bossy sister and now she was being.. Well, she wasn't sure yet. Buttercup lifted her head, watching the boy with the same glare as before as well as a questioning look in the green eyes. "Why'd you help me?"

He gave a faint shrug, taking the glass from her and this time holding out the pills once more. "Take em'

Slowly, Buttercup took them from the boy, her eyes watching him even as she accepted the medicine. She swallowed them down, wincing at the blank taste in her throat. "Urgh.." Her attention was drawn back to Ace who was staring at her once again with the same fanged smile. "What're you gawking at?"

"You look kinda cute when you do that... Scrunch up your face." Her face colored once more, her eye seeming to twitch just a bit as she stared at him. He reached out, pushing her mouth closed with a thin hand and black fingernails. He stood then, taking the glass of water with him and heading for the door. "Go back ta sleep, we'll wake ya later." He glanced back at her, before closing the door behind him as he left.

Buttercup was left to sit there, her eyes still held with a glare before they slowly closed. She still felt too exhausted and annoyed by all of this. She was in Ace's home... The Gangreen gang had seen her naked... She twisted onto her side, sliding her arms underneath the pillow as she buried her head against it. The spot was all too comfortable.

"Fucking cold.."

----------

Now if my reviews would click the button, there will be a second chap or more. Danke, people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sickness and it's result.**

Finally the long awaited chapter 2. I know it's been a long time and I'm happy for all the reviews I've gotten. This chap might be small, but I hope you all enjoy.

-------------------------

"So... Wanna tell us what you were doin' flying around in the rain?" Ace folded his hands down on the frame of the swivel chair as he leaned forward. His eyebrows lifted slightly, eyes looking toward the bedridden female. Buttercup turned her head from where she had been staring out the window, a glare forming in her green eyes. "That's none of your business." She answered, turning her head back around to continue staring. How long had it been raining? Since... Maybe last night?

She turned her head slightly, glancing behind the green skinned teen to where the time was flashing across the computer screen. 10:12 P.M. She let out a slight groan, allowing her head to fall backwards back into the soft pillow. It hadn't been easy, tossing and turning each time she tried to sleep.

Ace lowered his head to rest across his folded hands, giving the floor a kick with his shoe. The chair pushed forward, coming to rest a few inches away from the bed. "So... Ya were just flyin' cause ya wanted ta hit the ground?" He asked, the amused sarcasm clear in his voice. The hero turned her head, the glare deepening as she struggled to sit up. It took her a moment to do so, but she did, her voice raising. "Listen... I didn't ask you to pick me up like... some homeless cat, so shove it straight up your-!" She cut off, feeling his hand reach out, pressing down over her mouth.

"Jesus... Ya wanna keep it down!" He hissed quietly, keeping his hand over her mouth tightly. "My sisters would fuckin' flip if they knew you was here."

_Sisters? He's got a family? _Somehow she just couldn't picture it. This gangsta wannabe ever being someone's son or a mother's baby at some point. She used her own hand, reaching up to shove the hand away from her mouth. "Don't grab me..." She lowered her voice to a hissed whisper, before a slight smirk found it's way over her lips. "Sisters? You mean you weren't raised by little trolls?"

He pulled his hand back, letting it dangle at his side as he sat forward in the chair for a second time. "Yeah.. Both of em' are older and even bitchier then you." The glare on her face only caused him to grin just a little, the single fang showing. "They'd kinda pitch a fit if they knew I was hidin' a girl up here."

Buttercup kept the glare up, before she covered her mouth with both hands as a coughing fit erupted. She bent her body forward, her shoulders seeming to shake as she continued. A few seconds she felt a hand rest over the middle of her back, rubbing the spot in an attempt to sooth the coughing. It stopped after a few more minutes, her head dropping down as she slowly began to breathe. "Get offa me..."

".. Yer real grateful." He knew he was pushing the limit by tending to tick her off a little more. It would probably land him a few dozen broken bones when her illness blew over. Buttercup lifted her head, pulling her knees up along with the sheet until it rested against her chest, her arms wrapping around them instead. It wasn't like she was letting down her guard... If needed, she'd be able to knock him right through the wall. Ace had to be smarter then Bubbles..

Bubbles...

Blossom...

Her sisters!

She let out a sudden groan, further burying her head into her knees as the thoughts finally sank into her mind. "Fuckin' god..." She mumbled through slightly gritted teeth as she lifted her head. She turned it, glancing at Ace. The older teen was staring at her, eyebrows raised curiously as she swore. "Little girl's gotta bad lip." He teased lightly, before ducking his head down to avoid the pillow that had been thrown his way.

He twisted his head around to watch as the object collided with his dresser, knocking off a few objects which clattered down to the carpeted floor. "Ey! Do I throw yer stuff around like that?" Nothing of importance, it wasn't like anyone other then his sisters came into his room. Mostly to clean and or to bitch it was time for him to wake up.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Huh?"

"Phone, thingy with a dial tone." She deadpanned, her patience beginning to wear quite thin. This guy had kidnapped her, had his friends strip her and... Why wasn't she beating his head into the crappy looking wall?

Ace let out a slight rush of air, pretending to examine his black fingernails. Not nail polish, sharpie the product of being bored one day. "Well.. It'll cost ya about five dollars and with the medical expense, yer tab is kinda high.."

_"Tab?"_ Her voice rose a second time, her eyes widening just a bit as she stared at him. Was he actually going to charge her for all of this? "Just give me the damn phone!"

"Sssh!" He hissed, raising his hands as he motioned to the door. If his sisters weren't asleep, there'd be serious trouble if one of them walked in. "..Ya can use the phone, I'll go get it." He pushed back from the chair, setting his feet on the ground as he fully stood. "Jus'... Stay in the bed." He twisted his body slightly, jabbing a finger down at the said object she laid in. Buttercup stuck out her tongue at his back, twisting her lips into a disgusted snarl as he left.

_I swear... Where does he get off treating me like a fucking kid! _

**_You should be grateful, he did save you. _**

Now even her mind was beginning to betray her. She let her body flop back into the bed, her eyes slowly sliding to close. When Ace returned, she'd call her sisters and listen to Blossom bitch her out. Maybe she'd just rest her eyes for a few minutes...

Ace reentered the room, a light blue cordless phone held tightly in his fingers. He used his free hand to close the door, twisting his head to look at the hero. She had fallen back asleep? "Geez, kid..." He let the phone toss onto the bed, hearing the faint thud. Crossing, the room he removed his sunglasses, dropping them down onto the dresser. He was pretty tired himself...

A few minutes later he kicked off his shoes, shifting his body onto the bed as he crawled over the sleeping female to the free space on the other side of the bed. Next to the window he could hear the rain continuing and even the few cars that raced by. He dropped his head to rest against the seperate pillow, closing his eyes as he let out a yawn himself.

It was technically his bed after all.

-------------

Not the last chap and this one kinda sucked, but I wanted to get it up. Review


End file.
